


Coming into Leaf

by CupidStrikes



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M, implied spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel is happier than he has been in years, and he can almost forget that anything was ever different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming into Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Kikikabuki who is lovely and the best Asbel. Italics taken from "Trees" by Philip Larkin.

_The trees are coming into leaf,  
like something almost being said._

 

The second time they visit the tree they don't tell Sophie. Asbel hadn't dragged Richard up Lhant hill to renew the pact that was nearly undone, no, but with plans for a new pact. One just for them. The peak of the hill is awash with flowers as it always had been, and the excess Eleth in the area clears Asbel's head. His doubts are strangely silent as he steps towards the tree,  
  
“It's not as big as I recall,” Richard says, and Asbel laughs, turning to face him,

“That's all you can say? After everything?” Richard shrugs, and gives Asbel an awkward little smile, as if he's unsure whether or not to be embarrassed. Asbel is strangely flattered to see it, and it inspires his steps towards the king. Richard's hand is warm, and when he meets his eyes there is no trace of the melancholy that had haunted him for so long. Asbel is happier than he has been in years, and he can almost forget that anything was ever different. Behind Richard the sky is blue, and Foselos turns away as it always has done. Richard grips his hand tightly as Asbel kisses him and then everything is them, and everything is as it should be.

 

_Last year is dead, they seem to say,_   
_begin afresh, afresh, afresh._


End file.
